starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Iara Beorht
History The Empire '''Iara Clane Beorht (16 BBY)' was born Ia'raclane on Ryloth. As a toddler, she was taken from her parents by an Imperial Inquisitor. She was raised by Imperial Dark Jedi. Early on, she demonstrated exceptional gifts for manipulating matter on a small scale - controlling fluids and gases, and heating and cooling substances. Her gifts, her gender and her species made her unpopular in some circles. Her arrogance didn't help. When she was eighteen, she lost her right lekku in a lightsabre duel. Nevertheless, she continued to work until she was made a full-fledged member of the Inquisitorius. The Sith Empire When the Sith Empire formed, Iara retired and sought out a place in its organization. She eventually became one of Norik Kun's most capable operatives. Her career as an agent/enforcer came to a halt with the mission to investigate the disappearance of Master Hykral at an ancient Sith repository. The ensuing investigation gave the Sith Empire large fragments of an alchemically hardened dome, as well as miscellaneous bits of technology and information. Iara was especially interested in strange cloning tanks that produced Force-blind clones - and in a curiously preserved small ship, over two thousand years old but still spaceworthy, used as an escape vehicle by a hapless con man named Carthoum Varu. Varu was deemed harmless and placed in Iara's custody, where he became a valuable member of her unofficial staff. Her next assignment was to watchdog the Detori Lyn-Char Beorht, who had sought political asylum in the SE. Several months into his stay, they fell in love and were married. Shortly thereafter, Iara was sent to help conquer the Anari Sector. She led the assault on the Twilight Praxeum, defeating Arianah Windryder and La-Reia Beorht. The captured Dark Jedi children were put in her care - something that eventually caused her more than one headache. A few months later, not long after the birth of their daughter Alu, she and Lyn separated, and he left the SE. She was ordered to find him and erase all memory of Sith fleet deployments and other important information. Meanwhile, lured by immense payoffs, Lyn worked secretly for NRI in an attempt to provoke hostilities between the SE and the Imperial Remnant. Though the hoped-for war did not erupt, he was nevertheless paid, and handsomely. He set out to try again with NRI permission, hunting down for aid a young Detori-turned-Jedi Knight named Moroiniy Traverts, of a group called the Paladins. Traverts and Lyn set out for Bilbringi. Iara intercepted them. Traverts was killed; Lyn resisted but was defeated. In the process of altering his memories, she discovered his part in the NRI missions; stunned, she botched the memory alteration and erased a year's worth of memories, including all recollection of being in the Sith Empire - and of being married to her. Her mistake shocked her to the core, and her control faltered. All of Lyn's memories were affected to some degree or another. She dropped him off somewhere she thought he would be safe and returned to Ziost, trying to secretly find a solution. When she returned a few days later, he was gone. Ashamed of her mistakes, she tried to keep an eye on him from afar. Rogue After the SE broke apart, Iara became a warlord, running the Anari Sector from her Star Destroyer and raising Alu at the same time. Not long after, Lyn returned - not knowing that she was his wife - to get the Detori children and re-form his old Order. Iara acquiesced without telling him about their history together, but watched him even more closely. Later, Iara's forces ambushed those of Cabbal Noir, destroying the Star Destroyer Lastwatch. Lyn and the Detori were aboard; few lived, only because they were rescued by Iara's spacetroopers. Most were released, one at a time. One exception was a young woman named Brembla Kol, one of Lyn's apprentices. Her vacuum exposure had been so great that she was clinically dead for almost an hour before Iara's surgeons saved her. Kol's recovery was long and painful, and she had to be fitted with several prosthetics. Iara became something of a mentor to the young woman during her recovery; for Iara's part, she enjoyed having a friend. Iara left the Anari Sector to fight the Xen'Chi, missing the SE's reunification. She took Alu with her in her travels, except on the more dangerous missions. Abilities The Force Iara is an elementalist, highly capable with telekinesis and Absorb / Dissipate Energy. Combat Form I: Shii-Cho Category:Characters